Conventional spine surgery procedures are typically invasive and can result in considerable soft tissue trauma, discomfort, and prolonged recovery. The spine is a column of vertebrae that enclose and protect the spinal cord and neural elements. The spinal column consists of thirty-three vertebrae divided into five anatomic areas. There are seven vertebrae in the cervical spine, twelve vertebrae in the thoracic spine, five vertebrae in the lumbar spine, five fused vertebrae in the sacral spine and four vertebrae that make up the coccyx.
Non-surgical modalities such as rest and/or physical therapy are often utilized to treat symptoms associated with spinal disorders. However, if non-surgical measures fail, surgical intervention may be indicated.
Intra-operatively, surgeons commonly utilize free-hand techniques to perform spinal surgery and to fix anchoring elements to portions of the vertebrae. Through extensive training, surgeons become familiar with the bony landmarks of the spine, and utilize this knowledge to determine the proper placement of surgical devices and starting points for anchoring elements.
However, traditional techniques may lack the accuracy and precision necessary to minimize iatrogenic injury to the patient. Accordingly, there is an unmet need in the art to mitigate such shortcomings of conventional surgical spine procedures.